justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy Cool
|artist= (Contest Daddy) ( ) (Groove Century) (2018) |year=1976 |mode= Solo |dg= (2018) |difficulty = Unknown © |nogm= Unknown © TBA (2018) |mc = Purple (2018) |pc= Red © (2018) |gc= Orange © (2018) |pictos = 50 |perf = Juliana Herrera © Julien Durand(2018) }} "Daddy Cool" by (covered by Contest Daddy) was used in a French contest for . It later made an official and playable appearance in , with the song now being covered by Groove Century. Appearance of the Dancer Contest The dancer is a woman in a 70s disco attire. She wears a dark purple afro with a yellow headband, two red earrings, a red, tight suit composed of a purple collar, a red bra and red bell-bottoms tied together by a knot on her back, and two gloves: the left one is purple and the right one is yellow. She wears a pair of purple heels, and she has a zoom-like glow. Just Dance 2018 The dancer is the panda, who is found in many other routines (see trivia for full list). He wears a pink hat, a long, yellow, pink, and blue blazer, a cyan blue short, white and pink striped slacks, and black and blue shoes. Background Contest The background is a stage with reflections of the coach into spotted lights, a purple disco ball on the right and many red and purple lights on the floor. On the sides, there are two white shapes dancing: a square with orange star sunglasses and a heart with fuchsia rectangular sunglasses. Just Dance 2018 The background takes place in a colorful tropical rainforest with tall bamboo. The dancer is on a pink bamboo platform that flashes blue. The panda's face is seen for a short amount of time, before disappearing and having a cheetah and a monkey appear in disco fashion. At an instrumental verse, the forest darkens and the platform turns dark blue. Soon, it is colorful again, where toucans appear and sing along to the song. Some pineapples appear in the sky as the toucans are present. Gold Moves 2 Gold Moves have been confirmed so far: Gold Move A: Bring your arms up and move your left leg behind your right leg. Gold Move B: Point forward while you move to the left. DaddyCool GoldMoveB.PNG|Gold Move 1 DaddyCool GoldMoveA.PNG|Gold Move 2 DaddyCoolGM2.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DaddyCoolGM1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * The background of the contest version is mostly recycled from Only Girl (In The World), except for the additional elements (such as the disco ball). * The song was cut by over 2 minutes for the contest. * After Rasputin, this song is the second song by Boney M. to be in the series. ** However this song is a cover, while Rasputin used the actual audio track. ** The number of games between the two songs is seven, tying with Automaton and Cosmic Girl for the new record for longest game gap and beating the previous tied record holders (Wham! and Santa Clones). * The song was found in the credits of Just Dance Wii 2. * Some pictograms of the contest version are reversed. * This is the fourth song by Groove Century in the series after Soul Searchin', Boogie Wonderland, and U Can't Touch This. * This is the sixth song with the panda as a dancer after C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don't Stop Me Now’s alternate mode, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * The panda's head in the cover is bigger then the gameplay. * In the US preview, the toucans fall from the sky after four beats; in the UK preview, instead, they fall after eight beats (right when the line "She's crazy like a fool" ends). * In the original version of the song, Boney M member Marcia Barrett made moaning noises in the bridge. ** Due to the obvious sexual nature of the moan, it is censored out of the Groove Century version of the song. Gallery Game Files DaddyCoolSquare.png|''Daddy Cool'' square MenuDaddyCool.png|''Daddy Cool'' on the menu DaddyCoolTemporaryAvatar.png|Avatar on Others Daddy-Coo-Groove-Century_Widescreen_293258.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website DaddyCoolCoachExtraction.png|Coach Extraction Daddycool.png|Concept Art Videos Official Music Video Boney M Daddy cool Gameplays Contest Daddy - Just Dance (Daddy Cool cover) PGW'2012 - Finale concours Daddy Just Dance - Daddy Cool (Sarah)|right|The contest winner (Sarah) Just Dance 2018 Daddy Cool by Groove Century Official Track Gameplay US DADDY COOL – GROOVE CENTURY JUST DANCE 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Boney M Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shortened Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Julien Durand